Meka
genders: male Universe: Bionicle Species: Matoran (Toa) Mask, Kanohi Xama, the Mask of Targeting Element: Shadow/Air Weapons: Zephyr Katanas, Verde Blasters Side: Good Three Words to Describe: Fun, Energetic, Friendly bio Meka was a Le-Matoran living in Meyha Nui on Aqua Magna. He worked as a flight tester, but he didn't enjoy his job that much. However, he did enjoy entertaining his friends, who believed had a great personality and stage presence. So he decided to become a comedian, traveling across Aqua Magna and making sure everyone he met had a good time. Meka always believed that fun and happiness can help even the most sour of people. One day, while traveling on a boat, it hit a storm, and sank the boat, stranding him on Zakaz, the home of the Skakdi. It wasn't long before the Le-Matoran was caught by a band of Skakdi, led by Chlurmo, a Skakdi of Fire. Meka's wit was the only thing that saved him, and the Skakdi found him entertaining enough to be their personal "pet" and entertainer. The only other option for him was death. Meka remained on the island for several months. During one of his performances, the group was attacked by another band of Skakdi. Meka, seeing an opportunity, escaped, finding a Toa Stone in the process, which in turn, transformed him into a Toa of Air. Meka, excited with his newfound powers, traveled across Aqua Magna, doing good deeds and wronging wrongs. He could never stay in one place, always wanting to go somewhere new. One day however, only a year after his transformation into a Toa, Meka was attacked by a Makuta, Scizkor, who knocked him out and captured him, taking him to a fortress run by Makuta Zelcron. Zelcron and his team, including the scientist Mutinex, were studying how to drain the light out of a being, with Meka soon being chosen as a test subject. Using a mysterious machine, partially powered by the Makuta's own power and DNA, Meka was transformed into a Toa of Shadow. However, the machine was unable to drain all of Meka's light, much to the disdain of the Makuta, especially Scizkor, and Meka was deemed a failed experiment. After two months of captivity, Lucarian, a Toa of Fire and fellow prisoner, destroyed the machine during his own experiment, causing the fortress to collapse. Meka manged to escape with Lucarian, now a Toa of Shadow as well. Lucarian, who had lost his "sister," Morgana, in the destruction, was ashamed of his new powers, appearance, and actions. Meka, having less drained of his light, comforted him, and was the only one who kept Lucarian from full accepting his dark side. The two of them became wanders, and spent many years having adventures, helping those in need and hiding in the shadows, all while controlling their darker intentions. During one of these adventures, the two of them were captured by Vorox before being freed by one of the members of their pack, Kabutos. Having dark power inside of them, effectively a portion of the power of the Makuta, Meka and Lucarian had the ability to recognize and track Makuta. The duo constantly searched for Makuta Zelcron and his group, who were now rogue, to get revenge. The two groups clashed together several times. Scizkor himself wanted to recapture Meka as revenge for escaping and being a "failure," but never succeeded in doing so. During one of these skirmishes, Meka and Lucarian discovered Zelcron's plan to control Aqua Magna. After this specific battle, Zelcron's and his gang seemingly disappeared. When Makuta Terridax had taken control of the Matoran Universe, Meka and Lucarian fought from the side, even assisting the Order of Mata Nui on several strikes against the tyrant. Shortly after Makuta's death and Spherus Magna's reformation, conflict rose between Meka and Lucarian. Meka, who had less light drained when compared to Lucarian, was fine with accepting his darker side, and embraced it, especially since the Makuta appeared to be extinct. Lucarian, however, was more worried with suppressing it, causing multiple arguments, one which lead Lucarian to break Meka's arm. Convincing himself that he could not allow anyone else to get hurt, Lucarian cut ties with Meka, the Order of Mata Nui, and the few others he associated himself with, wandering Spherus Magna for nearly 100,000 years. Meka's arm was eventually healed, and he remained with the Order for a few more years. However, he began to dislike being ordered around by the Order, so he left. Since then, he has helped many others who needed it. However, after many years, Spherus Magna was at a time of peace. Meka took it upon himself to take an extended vacation, traveling from one beautiful location to the next. As time went on however, Meka became bored, as there was nothing to do. However, one day, Meka could feel a re-connection to the Makuta, confirming that some of them were still alive. Meka continues to travel, having fun and helping others, all while searching for the Makuta. video Category:Toa Category:Shadow Category:Air Category:Good Category:Male